indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mean Mongolian
|nationality = Raiders of the Lost Ark |profession = Sherpa |allegiances = Arnold Ernst Toht |}} A Mean Mongolian resided in Patan, Nepal in 1936, working as a sherpa and goon-for-hire for travellers. That year, he served as one of Nazi Gestapo intelligence agents Major Arnold Ernst Toht and Otto’s henchmen alongside two others as the two Germans were visiting Patan to retrieve the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra from Marion Ravenwood at her bar, The Raven, for their mission to unearth the Ark of the Covenant at the Well of the Souls at Tanis outside Cairo, Egypt. However, as they were torchering Marion, American archaeologist Indiana Jones showed up and a gunfight ensued, with the Mongolian being killed during the brawl. Biography The Raven Arnold Ernst Toht, Agent Otto, the Mongolian and the Nepalese goon arriving at the bar.]] A Mongolian man resided in Patan, Nepal, where he worked as a guide and a thug-for-hire. In 1936, the travelling Nazi Gestapo intelligence agent Major Arnold Ernst Toht and his partner Otto hired the Mongolian, another goon of Nepalese origin and a larger man to help them in their mission to find the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra which they would retrieve from American Marion Ravenwood at her bar The Raven. As with his fellows, Toht secured the Mongolian's loyalty by paying him with a handful of cash.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook .]] The five men arrived outside the bar shortly after it had closed following a drinking contest between Marion and an Australian climber, won by the former, but the men could not yet enter the building as American archaeologist Indiana Jones, an old friend of Ravenwood, was visiting the bar that night. After Jones had left, the Mongolian, the Nepalese man and the two Germans entered the bar, leaving the larger goon outside in case they needed backup. Toht spoke to the bar owner as Otto stood by the fire, the Nepalese man stood in front of the bar and the Mongolian subtly followed Marion behind the bar. n and the Nepalese thug restraining Marion.]] As Toht walked over to the fire whilst engaged in a passive-aggressive argument with Ravenwood, the Mongolian was fully behind Marion by the bar. When Toht gave the order, he grabbed Marion, picking her right up off the floor, and, with the aid of the Nepalese man, dragged her, screaming to the centre of the room, where Toht slowly approached her with a flaming metal rod, a sight which made both men restraining the American smile. However, just as the rod was put right up to her face, Jones appeared and swung his bullwhip to grab the rod and fling it away, drawing a revolver and pointing it at the men. n stunned.]] The two thugs looked at each other as Toht was threatened, but moments afterwards Otto emerged from behind the fireplace and fired his machine gun at Jones. The archaeologist ducked behind cover, whilst the Mongolian hopped behind the bar, the Nepalese man took cover beneath a table, Otto remained behind the fireplace and Toht drew a pistol and went behind a pillar. The Mongolian produced a bag and drew a revolver from it for himself, before tossing a machine gun to his associate. As a gunfight ensued, Jones managed to shoot the fire, sending flaming logs tumbling into the Nepalese goon. Burning, the man stood up screaming, only to be shot in the face by Jones, killing him. n about to shoot Indiana Jones.]] Afterwards, Jones was beginning to gain the upper hand when the bigger man entered the bar and accosted him. Distracted by his comrade’s arrival, the Mongolian provided Marion with enough time to slam a burning log over his head, knocking him unconscious. Several minutes later, as the Mongolian came to his senses, Jones had just knocked a chair over the bigger man’s back, killing him, Toht had fled the scene after burning his hand with the heated headpiece and Otto had been shot. The only surviving henchman aimed his pistol at Jones, unaware that Marion was pointing her own gun on him. The Mongolian's life was ended with one shot to the back, which Jones had briefly thought was the goon killing him, and his body was left to the flames of the burning Raven. Behind the scenes The Mean Mongolian was portrayed by Sonny Caldinez in Raiders of the Lost Ark. In the third draft of the film's script, written by Lawrence Kasdan, the Mongolian was to be knocked out by Marion Ravenwood with an axe. He would later recover, and subsequently be shot by Ravenwood.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Although this was cut from the final film, Campbell Black's novelization shows a similar scene in which Marion hits him in the head with an axe handle and knocks the Mongolian out.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel With the bigger thug absent from Marvel Comics' ''Raiders'' adaptation, the Mongolian fulfills his role from the film, fighting Jones then co-operating with him to shoot Otto. When the pair resume fighting each other, Marion knocks the Mongolian out with a log and he is abandoned in the burning bar.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic In the film's Read-Along Adventure adaptation, Marion knocks out the Mongolian with a torch rather than shooting him.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Read-Along Adventure The mean Mongolian is absent from LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its sequel, but the Sherpa Gunner character seems to be based on him, Otto the bigger sherpa and the Nepalese goon, wielding Otto’s weapon, fulfilling the giant sherpa’s role and taking the appearance of the Nepalese man in the first game and the Mongolian in the second.[[LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures|LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures]][[LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues|LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues]] Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' * Notes and references ja:粗野なモンゴル人 Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Deceased Category:Mongolians Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons